New Couples
by KillerBlackRose
Summary: This has parings but they are odd. I'm sorry it don't have real chapters because I didn't know where to then off so sorry about that. This story will contain lemon so if you don't like them you might not want to read.If you don't know what a lemon is well


This story is not going to have chapters because I don't know where to cut each chapters off. It will be more than one page. I came up with this story about a year ago with my best friend but we never had a chance to write it but now that I quit going to public school and next year going to home school I have the time to write it. It has some weird parings. I best friends' name is Christian. When Christian and I came up with this story, we were watching Inuyasha the 2nd movie. I hope you like this story

Here are the parings . . .

Sesshoumaru Kagome

Inuyasha Ayame

Bankostu Sango

Miroku Kagura

Naraku Kagua

Kouhaku Rin

Shippo Kirara

Souta Kanna

**New Couples**

Kagome was putting the last thing in her yellow bag. "I wish I could go with you" said Souta. "You know you can't go threw the well" said Kagome as she put her bag on her back. "I know" sighed Souta. Kagome went to the well house followed by her family. She got on the ledge. "Bro I will take a lot of pictures for you" said Kagome. Souta slightly smiled and nodded. "Bye" said Kagome. "Bye" her family said. Kagome jumped down the well. "I think I'll go to the store and restock" said Mrs. H. "I'll go" said gramps. "Don't for get me" said Souta. The three went into the house. Mrs. H wrote Kagome a note and grabbed her purse. "Mom sense its Friday and there is no school next week can we go away" asked Souta. "I think that is a great idea" said Mrs. H. "I don't think Kagome will be coming back any time soon" said gramps. Mrs. H threw it away and wrote a new one. The three packed and left.

Kagome climbed out of the well. "I wonder where Inuyasha is" said as she sat on the ledge. She looked around. She saw someone in the shadows.

"Inuyasha is that you"

The shadow shook its head no.

"Than who are you"

The person stepped out of the shadows. Kagome stood up.

"What do you want?"

The person came closer to Kagome.

"What do you want from me Sesshoumaru?"

"I have a little question for you" said Sesshoumaru stepping closer.

He stopped a few inches from Kagome.

"What is your question?"

"Where is my little brother?"

"That is what you came here to ask me"

"No" said Sesshoumaru as he walked to a tree and sat down. Kagome looked puzzled.

"Kagome is it" Kagome nodded "If you'll be so kind to take a seat next to me I wish to have a talk with you"

Kagome went and sat next to Sesshoumaru facing him. "So what do you want to talk about"

"Do you love my brother?"

"No way"

"Well I love someone"

"Whom do you love if I may know?"

"You know her more than anyone, I tried to kill her a lot, I tried recently and the first time I met her"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you love" asked Sesshoumaru?

Kagome looked around "I have to go Inuyasha is coming" she said as she got up. Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist. "Your lying because if he was coming, I would smell him" Kagome sat back down.

"I mmm how should I put this, look, the guy I love will never love me back"

"Tell me about him"

"He is strong, elegant, smart, calm, well dressed, well mannered, and a lord, but everyone even his brother says he is cold, heartless, argonaut, but when I look in his eyes I see the opposite of what everyone thinks"

"And what is this lords name"

"It done matter because he hates humans even thought I a miko"

"If it is who I think it is you are wrong he truly loves you and if he did anything to hurt you he did so no one would know he loves you" said Sesshoumaru as he leaned against the tree. Kagome scooted closer." Whom do you tink it is" asked Kagome? "A demon that everyone and everything fears a dog demon at that like me" said Sesshoumaru. "I'll tell you straight out if you think it is you that I love you are correct" said Kagome blushing. "Now you know who I love so now tell me who you love" added Kagome. "maybe this will tell you" said Sesshoumaru as he leaned down. His lips met Kagome's lips. She was shocked of a second but back. He pulled her on his lap. He licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth as her tongue did the same to his mouth. Kagome slowly broke the kiss. Sesshoumaru started to run his fingers threw Kagome's hair. Kagome felt a hand go under her shirt as another combed threw her hair. "Sesshoumaru stop" said Kagome as she grabbed both of Sesshoumaru's arms. She looked at both of them. "Two arms, two hands, ten fingers" said Kagome. "You regrew my arm" said Sesshoumaru. Kagome sat back and leaned against Sesshoumaru. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He turned her head and kissed her. He broke the kiss and whispered in Kagome's ear. "I love you my love". "I love you my love" relied Kagome. "We must keep this from Inuyasha" said Kagome. "Let him find out he has no say in it you are old enough to make your own choices" said Sesshoumaru. "Yeah I'm 16 but if he found out you guys would get into a fight over me" said Kagome. "So be it I will fight to the death for you" said Sesshoumaru wrapping his arms around Kagome a little tighter. "I know but I don't want to know two brothers fought over me and only one survived" said Kagome with sorrow in her voice. She leaned back and grabbed his fluff and pulled it over her.

"Kagome how long have you loved me"

"Sense I met you, I looked into your eyes and seen into your soul, it was love at first sight"

Sesshoumaru rested his head on her head. He loved the way she smelt. He loved her and never wanted to let her go. He wanted her to be his and noone else could have her and there was only one to make that happen. He move his head in whispered in her ear. "I never want to let you". "I never want you to let me go" said Kagome. Sesshoumaru swept Kagome's hair to the other side of her neck so he could have access to her neck.

"Miko Higurashi Kagome will you do me Lord Sesshoumaru the honor of becoming my mate, Lady fo the Wester Lands, and mother of my pups"

"How do we become mate in demon terms in human terms we get married"

"In demon terms we have sexual encores and I must bite you some where on the body and most of the time it is right where your neck and shoulder connect"

Kagome thought for a little bit. The salience had Sesshoumaru nervous and scared that she will say no because she didn't want to be bitten.

"Yes I Miko Higurashi Kagome will give you Lord Sesshoumaru the honor of becoming your mate, the Western Lands, and be mother of your pups but". That but got Sesshoumaru very scared and nervous. Kagome continued "I'm not ready for sexual encores yet" finished Kagome. Sesshoumaru relaxed a lot. "That si not a problem I will wait until your ready but you said yes and I will make a temporary mark and keep making that mark until your ready" said Sesshoumaru. "And what is the mark?" asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything instead he kissed Kagome where the neck and shoulder connected. Kagome put her hand on the back of his head. He started to suck on the spot he would bite her. When he finished he left a hickey.

"My love sense we are to be mates you must meet my family because they will be your family too soon"

"How will I be able to meet your family"

Kagome pulled out the vile of jewel shards and took one out. She put it in her pocket and closed the vile. "These shards is how I come from my time to your time" said Kagome as she put the vile around his neck. He looked at the vile and stood up with Kagome in his arms. "Than we must try it" he said as he walked to the well. He put Kagome down in front of her back pack. She opened her backpack and pulled out a pen and a notebook. She wrote her family a note. . .

Dear Inuyasha and friends,

I don't know which one of you is going to find this first but what ever one does tell the rest and grandma Kaede. My family in my time and I are going on a trip. I'm not sure how long we will be gone but trust me I will be safe and I will let you know when I get back. I'm sorry but I had to go with my family on this trip because my mom won a trip for a family of 4. In my backpack there is the first aid kit, candy of Shippo and who ever, about 4 months worth of food for you guys, three 2 people sleeping bags and a child sleeping bag of Shippo, and something personal at the bottom for Sango. Meaning you boys better leave that idem alone. Sango knows what it looks like how to open the box it is in and the box is locked and the only people that have a key is Sango and I. She also knows what it is for right Sango. Try to make the food last as long as you please. One more thing Inuyasha you get the red sleeping bag if he wants, Miroku you get the blue sleeping bag if you want, Sango you get my pink sleeping bag if you want, and Shippo you get the little TMNT sleeping bag if you want. Oh I almost forgot I'm taking the jewel shards with me and there is another vile to put new ones in if you get more. DON'T STOP SEARCHING FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS WHEN I'M GONE JUST HEAD BACK TO KAEDES IN A FEW MONTHS. Love you all as family cuz that is what we all are one great big family.

Love,

Kagome

(Yes Inuyasha and his friends call Kaede grandma)

She stood up "OK lets go" she said. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her when they got on the ledge. They both jumped in at the same time. The blue light passed and they were on the other side. They climbed out of the well. Kagome led the way into the house. "MOM, SOUTA, GRAMPS I'M HOME " shouted Kagome. There was no answer. Kagome waked into the kitchen and seen the cat on the counter. She picked up the cat. "Bad cat you know your not allowed on the counter" said Kagome as she put the cat on the floor. She seen the cat was laying on a note that said Kagome on it. She picked it up. "What is that" asked Sesshoumaru. "A note" replied Kagome. "Read it love" said Sesshoumaru. Kagome read it out loud. . .

Dear Kagome,

"If you are reading this you came back quick. I restocked on food. We have gone out for the week. We will be back next Sunday night. There is no school next week so don't worry about that. If Inuyasha came for he must sleep on the couch or on the floor in your room but you must where night clothes not a nightgown. There is some money for you in your purse. We rented a new DVD its called Flight Plan it is good but is do back tomorrow so maybe you can be a sweet heart and take it back for me. I think you can handle your self for a week you always do in the feudal era. We all you and tell Inuyasha we love him too.

Love,

Your mom"

Kagome started to laugh. "Inuyasha is not here and we have the house a whole week by our selves" said Kagome. "True so what do you want to do?" asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome threw away the note and went into the front room. She turned on the TV and DVD player and put it Flight Plan. Sesshoumaru took off his armor, fluff, and swords and sat on the couch. Kagome grabbed the remote and turned around. "You do take it off" she said playfully. "Of course how could sleep in night pants and bare chest if I have it on" said Sesshoumaru. Oh I wonder what he looks like with out a shirt on for that matter no clothes thought Kagome. Bad girl I shouldn't think that way Why not we are going to be mates soon and I wonder what you will look like with no clothes on but we both will find out what each other look like soon enough. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who had a smile on his face. Kagome shook her head and sat next to Sesshoumaru. She took off her shoes and pulled up her feet. She leaned against Sesshoumaru. He put his fluff around him and Kagome. She pressed play and the movie started. Sesshoumaru laid his head on Kagomes

"I'm going for a walk" said Jakotsu. He took off into the forest. When he was out of sight Bankotsu stood up. "I'm also going to take a walk" he said. He grabbedand went the opposite

way of Jakotsu.

Sango was leaning against a tree. Miroku was lying down with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. Kaede was some where collecting herbs. Kirara and Shippo were in the hut sleeping. "I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are" said Sango. "Kagome at home and Inuyasha probable went after her" said Miroku.

"Umm Miroku can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Sango what"

"Why do you ask every young woman you come across to bear you a child"

Miroku laid there "It is in my geans it always has been"

Sango got up. "Where are you going" asked Miroku. "For a walk" replied Sango. Miroku got up "I'll go with you" he said. SMACK "No I will go by my self" said Sango as she walked away from Miroku who was rubbing his face.

Inuyasha was walking threw the forest lost in thought until he smelt wolf. The smell was different. It was a female wolf. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga. With the sent of wolf there was a sent of tears. Inuyasha put up his tetsusaiga. Just than Ayame ran into Inuyasha. She had her hands over her eyes. "Ayame why are you crying". Inuyasha couldn't help it. He put his arms around Ayame. She cried into his hario. Soon the cries stopped. Inuyasha looked down into Ayames sad eyes. "What is wrong Ayame" asked Inuyasha. Ayame got out of Inuyasha arms and sat down. Inuyasha removed his sword and sat down. "Come here" said Inuyasha as he pulled Ayame on his lap. "Tell me what's wrong" said Inuyasha. "I was running away from Kouga, he said he don't love he and if I ever talk to him again he will kill me and my family starting with my grandfather" said Ayame. "I won't let him touch you or your family" said Inuyasha. "Why would you do that for that me" asked Ayame. "I never told anyone but I love you, I love your sent, your beauty, and I love every thing about you" said Inuyasha as he wiped away Ayames tears. "I love you too Inuyasha" said Ayame. Inuyasha met his lips to her lips. He licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him. There tongues started to dance. Ayame broke the kiss. "Wolf Demon Ayame will you do me Half Dog Demon and Half Human the honor of becoming my mate and mother of my pups" asked Inuyasha. "Yes I Wolf Demon Ayame will do you Half Dog Demon and Half Human Inuyasha the honor of becoming your mate and mother of your pups" replied Ayame. Inuyasha was so happy. He kissed Ayame. Their tongues started to dance again. Inuyasha laid Ayame on the ground. He unhooked her armor and took it off her. She opened his red shirt and started to take it off him. He shook it off his shoulders. He kissed all the way down to her neck. She raked her fingers threw his hair.

"Inuyasha I love you"

"I love you too Ayame"

She opened his white shirt. She used her claws and lightly raked up and down his chest. They were lost in each other. Ayame untied his pants as he untied her skirt. He kissed all the way down her leg. She closed her eyes on him. They both stopped when they heard someone scream. They looked and seen Jakotsu standing there. Inuyasha stood and tided his pants. Ayame grabbed his red shirt and covered her self up. She tided her skirt and stood up she put on Inuyasha's red shirt and held it closed and walked to Inuyasha 'What are doing Inuyasha" cried Jakotsu. Inuyasha was closing his shirt. "I was just about to make Ayame my mate until you came along and ruined the moment" said Inuyasha. "Who is this love" asked Ayame. "Who am I, I am his boyfriend" said Jakotsu. "Is that true Inuyasha" asked Ayame. "No I total hate this guy go after Miroku and leave me alone" said Inuyasha. "I HATE YOU, YOU DUMB ASS HALF BREED" yelled Jakotsu as he ran off in the forest. "That was weird" said Ayame. "Yeah and it ruined the mood" said Inuyasha. "Yeah it did" agreed Ayame. "Love why don't you travel with me and my friends" said Inuyasha. "Not now I think you and I should return to my home and later we will become mates without any bothers" said Ayame. "I think that is a good idea" said Inuyasha. Ayame took off Inuyasha's red shirt and gave it to him. "No you where it" said Inuyasha. "I have no way to keep it closed and I don't feel right with out my armor because if we get into a fight I will have no protection" said Ayame. "If we get into a battle I will not let you fight" said Inuyasha. "Well how would I keep it closed. Inuyasha helped her put it on. He put her arms threw the holes in the arms and tied it around her. "There" said Inuyasha. "And now what do I do with a armor" asked Ayame. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and her armor. The two headed to her home and were ready to become mates.

Sango was walking to the hot springs. She could sense someone. She got her ready for battle. Bankotsu came into view. He seen Sango and kept walking to her. "Stop" she said. He stopped a few inches from her. "What do you want" asked Sango. "I was heading to the hot spring" replied Bankotsu.

"Why"

"To relax in the water if you think I want to fight your wrong or I would of pulled out by now"

He has a point thought Sango as she lowered her weapon. "Why are you here" asked Bankotsu. "I was going to do the same but not now" said Sango. "You can go don't mind me" said Bankotsu. "I'm not going" said Sango putting her weapon on her back. "Why is it that you belong to that monk" asked Bankostu. "Never will I belong to that womanizing monk and why do you care any way" said Sango. "Because it would be a real shame if you did" he said. "Why would it be a shame" she asked. "Come with me and I will tell you why" said Bankotsu.

"Where"

"Where else the hot spring"

"Ok but I must go back to the village and get something I won't be long" said Sango as she took off to the village. Bankotsu went to the hot spring. Sango quickly got to the village. She went in the hut and put down her . She grabbed the backpack Kagome left for her. "Miroku I'm going to take a bath so you better not follow me" said Sango as she took off. Miroku got up and followed her. She quickly got to the hot spring. When she walked into the clearing Bankotsu had his armor and shirt off. He also had his hair down. Sango was speechless. She put down the backpack. She got out a luffa, lavender scented shampoo and conditioner, lavender oatmeal body wash, and 4 towels. She grabbed 2 towels. She threw one at Bankotsu. She went behind a tree and got undressed and put on her towel. When she came out Bankotsu still had the towel in his hand. "Need some help" she asked. He nodded and scathed his head. Sango undid her towel keeping her self covered and showed him what to do. He took off his pants. Sango saw how big he was turned away blushing. She looked at him again and this time he had the towel around his waist. Sango got into the water followed by Bankostu. She sat down and leaned against a flat rock. Bankotsu sat next to her. "Now why would it be a shame if I belonged to the monk" asked Sango. He just said it straight out "Because Sango I love you". She was shocked. "I thought sense you're a killer and I'm not you would hate me even if I loved you" said Sango as she sat up. Bankotsu went behind her. "Sango do you love me " he asked as he began to massage her shoulders. "Yes I do love you" said Sango. He tilted her head back and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth. There tongues danced. Sango turned around still kissing him. Miroku looked over the bushes hoping to see Sango naked but sew her kissing some guy. He seen the guy undo something and a wet towel get thrown out of the water. Soon he seen another towel fly out the water. Sango broke the kiss. She went and grabbed the luffa she out some body wash on it. The guy turned around and Miroku saw his face. He seen the star on the forehead. He pictured the guy with a braid. Bankotsu why is she bathing and kissing him of all men and right now she could be bathing and kissing a better man like me thought Miroku. Bankotsu brought Sango into another kiss. He broke the kiss and said "Demon Slayer Sango will you do me Demon Bankotsu the honor of becoming my mate and mother of my children".

"Yes I Demon Slayer Sango will do you Demon Bankotsu the honor of becoming your mate and mother of your children". Bankotsu was so happy he pulled Sango into another kiss. Miroku's jaw dropped as Sango kissed back and at what he just heard. He brought Sango close to him. Miroku couldn't believe his eyes. Bankotsu started to rub Sango's breast and she let him. "UNHAND MY WOMAN" shouted Miroku as he stepped out of the bushes. Bankotsu moved in front of Sango to shield her from Mirouk's eyes. "I figured you have been there for a little bit and I know you heard she want to be my mate not a wife of a womanizing monk that will cheat on her" said Bankotsu. Miroku I'm not yours I never was and never will be" said Sango from behind Bankotsu. "I thought you loved me Sango" said Miroku. "Key word loved you I stopped loving you when I met him" said Sango. Miroku got tears in his eyes. "Who come you never told me" he asked. "You ask every beautiful young woman that you come across to bear you a child and every time you did that I got heart broken but not any more" said Sango. She wanted to make Miroku hurt as much as she use too. She turned Bankotsu around and kissed him. She opened her mouth as his tongue slithered into her mouth. Their tongues played and explored every inch of each others mouths. Miroku was so hurt he ran into the forest crying. Sango broke the kiss and smiled. The two finished their bath. Sango got out followed closely by Bankotsu. They got dressed after they derided off. Sango kissed him "You must get back to your group" she said.

"What group"

"The band of seven"

"I can't go back because I asked you to be my mate and when one get a mate or ask a woman to become their mate they are out of the band and I don't care I love you"

Sango smiled and lead the way to the hut. When they got there Kaede was cooking as Shippo and Kirara were playing. Sango walked in followed by Bankotsu. Kirara transformed as Shippo hid behind her leg. "Don't worry he is not going to hurt my family because he will be part of it soon" said Sango as she sat down. Bankotsu sat next to her and took her hand. Kirara went back to her little form. "Shippo I need something done with my hair" said Sango. Shippo grabbed a brush "Ok aunt Sango" said Shippo. He started to brush Sango's hair. When he was done he went to put the brush down and whispered " I wish I could brush uncle Bankotsu hair". Bankotsu heard what Shippo said. "Nephew Shippo can you brush my hair it is hard to reach the back" said Bankotsu. Shippo smiled and grabbed another hair tie. "Yes uncle Bankotsu I will love to brush your hair" said Shippo. He started to brush his uncles hair. "Lady Kaede" someone said. Kaede went out side the hut. "Yes what is it" she said. "I found this bag at the well with this letter" said a man. Kaede thanked the man and came back into the hut. She put down the bag. "It is from Kagome" she said. "Read it grandma Kaede" said Sango. Kaede read it out loud to everyone. . .

"Dear Inuyasha and friends,

I don't know which one of you is going to find this first but what ever one does tell the rest and grandma Kaede. My family in my time and I are going on a trip. I'm not sure how long we will be gone but trust me I will be safe and I will let you know when I get back. I'm sorry but I had to go with my family on this trip because my mom won a trip for a family of 4. In my backpack there is the first aid kit, candy of Shippo and who ever, about 4 months worth of food for you guys, three 2 people sleeping bags and a child sleeping bag of Shippo, and something personal at the bottom for Sango. Meaning you boys better leave that idem alone. Sango knows what it looks like how to open the box it is in and the box is locked and the only people that have a key is Sango and I. She also knows what it is for right Sango. Try to make the food last as long as you please. One more thing Inuyasha you get the red sleeping bag if he wants, Miroku you get the blue sleeping bag if you want, Sango you get my pink sleeping bag if you want, and Shippo you get the little TMNT sleeping bag if you want. Oh I almost forgot I'm taking the jewel shards with me and there is another vile to put new ones in if you get more. DON'T STOP SEARCHING FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS WHEN I'M GONE JUST HEAD BACK TO KAEDES IN A FEW MONTHS. Love you all as family cuz that is what we all are one great big family.

Love,

Kagome"

"So momma went away" said Shippo as he finished braiding his uncles hair. "Yes she did nephew" said Sango. When shippo finished he sat down. Kirara jumped into the arms of Bankotsu. Kaede served everyone some stew. The group started to eat. "Where is uncle Miroku" asked Shippo. "He seen uncle Bankotsu and I together and got upset he took off running" said Sango. Shippo shrugged and continued to eat.

The movie was half finished when there was a knock on the door. Kagome paused the movie and moved the fluff and got up. She went to the door followed by Sesshoumaru. Kagome opened the door. Hojo, Eir, Ayumi, and Yuka was at the door. "Come in and go to the front room and I will be there soon" said Kagome as she pushed Sesshoumaru into the kitchen. Her friends went to the front room. "Love my friends will think you look strange" said Kagome as she got a 6 pack of Sprit. The two went into the front room. "Who is that" asked Hojo when he seen Sesshoumaru. "This is my boyfriend" said Kagome with a smile. She put down the 6 pack on the coffee table. "What is the name of your hunk boyfriend" asked Eir. "My name is Lord Sesshoumaru" said Sesshoumaru as he stood up. He grabbed his armor, fluff, and swords. Kagome smiled "You did it" she said. "What did she do" asked Ayumi. Sesshoumaru put on his armor, fluff, and swords. Her friends look at Sesshoumaru. "Ok "Lord" Sesshoumaru where did you get that costume" asked Hojo. Before he knew it Sesshoumaru had him up by the throat. "Never insult the great and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru" said Sesshoumaru. All of Kagome's friends gasped. "NO LOVE PUT HIM DOWN" shouted Kagome as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. "He needs to be punished" said Sesshoumaru with his eye starting to flash red. "NO SESSHOUMARU HE DON'T KNOW THAT WE ARE A REAL LORD AND LADY" shouted Kagome. Tears started to form in her eyes. Kagome started to cry. "SESSHOUMARU STOP PLEASE IF YOU LOVE ME I MEAN TRULY LOVE ME YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIEND" shouted Kagome. Sesshoumaru dropped Hojo and put his arms around Kagome. "I'm so sorry my love I will never do it to any of your friends again" said Sesshoumaru. He picked up Kagome and held her close saying sorry. He sat down in the chair with Kagome on his lap. He wrapped his fluff around Kagome. "I'm so sorry my love I need to control myself better" said Sesshoumaru. Kagome finely stopped crying. She kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips. "I love you my love" said Sesshoumaru. "I love you too" said Kagome. "Maybe we should go so you two could be alone" said Yuka. "No I want you guys to stay I have a lot to explain" said Kagome. She sat up as Sesshoumaru took off his armor, fluff, and swords. He pulled Kagome against his chest and pulled his fluff over her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you have to explain" asked Hojo. "Why he is here and why I haven't been in school a lot" said Kagome. "You are sick but if you are sick why are kissing him and why is he here" said Eir. "No I was never sick I was not in time" said Kagome. All her friends looked confused."I can time travel, I got 500 years in the past to collect the shards of the shikon jewel" explained Kagome. "We are learning about that and for the festival there was a sang a song about it" said Eir. "I know remember the guy that was with me and was wearing all red and had the dog ears"said Kagome. Her friends nodded. "That is Sesshoumaru's little brother Inuyasha who is half demon and half human meaning Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half brothers" said Kagome. "How is someone half demon and half human" asked Hojo. "In the feudal era demons can be in human form and be in love or make love with mortals, if a full demon makes love to a female mortal they can become pregnant and give birth to a half demon and that is why Inuyasha is half and half" said Kagome. Her friends nodded saying they understood her. "Sesshoumaru and I are planning on having pups of our own" said Kagome. "Pups what are pups" asked Yuka. "When a dog demon gets a female pregnant they call the babies pups" said Kagome. "You guys are married" said Hojo. "No" said Sesshoumaru. "You guys are just dating and already want kids what if it don't work out" said Ayumi. "See this" said Kagome showing her hickey. "A hickey you let him give you a hickey" said Eir. "Yes but this is a temporary mark" said Kagome. "Temporary mark for what" asked Yuka.

"When demons are in love they take the one they love as a mate meaning they make love and during the love making the male bites the female making her his for the rest of time but if a female is marked and her mate dies and she finds someone else the male can make her his mate by biting over the mark they already had you guys should remember that from school"

"Well will to go so you love birds can have time alone" said Eir. As she winked. Kagome mouth opened and said "Oh that was just wrong". Kagome followed her friends to the door. She went out side with her friends. "Talk to your parents because when we leave I would like to take all of you with me but if you do we will probably be gone for a bout a month or two so make sure it is ok with your parents and got enough to make you guys not fall behind but what ever they say call me and let me know" said Kagome as she waved to her friends. They all nodded and left. Kagome went back into the house " So were are alone what do you want to do" asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru thought of what to do.

"We could if you want" he said. "I don't think so" said Kagome. "Im hungry" she said as she went into the kitchen followed by Sesshoumaru. She got out some stake and turned on the stove" She cooked some stake for her and Sesshoumaru. She set the table putting Sesshoumaru at the head and her self next to him. Sesshoumaru watched her set the table and cook the dinner. She was done and put her pans in the water to soak. She sat next to Sesshoumaru and grabbed her chopsticks and put her hands together. "Thank-you for this food we are about to eat and thank-you for letting us get and be together" said Kagome. Sesshoumaru just stared at the food. "Love go head and start eating it, it is very good" said Kagome. Sesshoumaru picked up his chopsticks and began eating. Kagome started eating after Sesshoumaru started eating. When they were done Kagome cleared the table. She washed the dishes and put them up. It was dark out when Kagome was done with everything. She went up to her room of course followed by her love Sesshoumaru. She sat down at her desk as Sesshoumaru sat on the bed. She was about to starting drawing but Sesshoumaru turned her around and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for Sesshoumaru. His tongue slithered in her mouth. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed still kissing her. He slipped his hand under her shirt surprising Kagome but she didn't care. She opened his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. She broke the kiss and went to get up but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her get up. "Sesshoumaru I'm tired and I want to take a shower" said Kagome. Sesshoumaru got an idea and smirked. "Oh no your not" said Kagome as she got up. Sesshoumaru put on a puppy dog face. Kagome went into the drawer pulling out something red and a pair of red night pants. She tossed the pants at Sesshoumaru you can where these to bed she said as she went to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and pants. He put on the night pants and got the bed set to go to bed. Kagome turned on the shower and stepped in the shower. She started singing to her self. "All the loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving a life in your hands, people say that I am crazy and I am blind, risking it all in a glass, how you got me blind is still got me blind is a mystery, I can't get you out of my head, I don't care what's written in your history, as long as you're here with me, I don't care who you are, where your from, what you did, as long as you love, who you are, where your from, what you did, as long as you love, every little thing you said and done, feels like it's deep with in me, doesn't it really matter if your on the run, it seems like it's meant to be, who you are, who you are, where your from, where your from, what you did, as long as you love, I don't know, who you are, who you are, where your from, where your from, what you did, as long as you love, yeahhhh, as long as you love, as long as you love meeeee, I try to hide it so no know knows, but I guess it shows, when you look into my eyes, what you did and where you coming from, as long as you love me babe, I don't care who you are, who you are, where you from, where your from, what you did, as long as you love me, love me, I don't care who you are, who you are, where you from, where your from, what you did, as long as you love me, love me, I don't care who you are, who you are, where you from, where your from, as long as you love me, love me, I don't care who you are, as long as you love me, love me, what you did, as long as you love meeeee". The whole time Sesshoumaru was out side listing to Kagome sing. She shut the water off and got out of the shower. Sesshoumaru went to the room so Kagome didn't know he listened to her sing. She has a very beautiful voice thought Sesshoumaru. Kagome dried off and put in her nightgown. She blew dry her hair. She quickly brushed her teeth, her hair again. She took one last look in the mirror and seen the hickey. Oh no its starting to fade away hopefully Sesshoumaru will noticed and darken it up thought Kagome. Even thou Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in different rooms he could read her thoughts. Kagome peeked her head out the door to make sure Sesshoumaru was in the room. She went to the door of her room. She peeked her head in. Sesshoumaru was at her desk looking in her photo album. When she peeked her head in he turned the chair and looked at her. His jaw dropped as she walked into the room. Kagome started to laugh. Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off Kagome. Her night gown was spaghetti strapped, it went to her mid thigh, She neck went down and showed some breast, and it had slits on each side. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Kagome. "You are very beautiful and it looks like I need to darken that" said Sesshoumaru as he put his finger on the hickey. He picked her up and kissed her. He carried her to the bed kissing her. He moved down to her neck and started to suck on the hickey to darken it up. Kagome loved to feel his lips on her neck. She kissed his neck as he darkened the hickey. She started to suck on his neck and he allowed her too. When he was done Kagome was hot. "Tomorrow I want to leave here" said Kagome. "Why" asked Sesshoumaru. "Well I don't think I can handle my self much longer and I don't want to loose my virginity in my mom's home" said Kagome. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it he smiled. "So I do get you aroused" said Sesshoumaru with a smile. "Yes you do very much so" said Kagome. "Ok tomorrow we will leave with or with out your friends and we will go to my home" said Sesshoumaru as he laid next to Kagome. She put her head on his chest and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru relaxed and soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Ayame were getting ready for bed. Inuyasha took off his shirt ad pants. Ayame also got undressed and climbed into bed. She cuddled next to Inuyasha. They both fell asleep quickly.

Bankotsu and Sango were still up talking about the future. Sango yawned. "I think we should get some sleep" said Bankotsu as he picked up Sango. He carried to a corner fo the hut. He laid down next to her and covered them up. Sango was already asleep before he laid her down. She cuddled up to him. He pull her close and put up a barrier around him and her.

Miroku finely stopped crying. I will go talk to Sango and find out why she did this to me he thought as he got up and headed back to the hot spring. He was expecting to see Sango and Bankotsu but instead he seen another woman. She is and angel thought Miroku as he stepped closer. She went under water and came back up. "K- Kagura" said Miroku as he stepped closer. Kagura turned around. "Oh it is only you monk" she said. He sat on the edge. "I have seen a lot of women naked but none looked as good as you do" said Miroku. "You have a body of a goddess" said Miroku. "You know to flatter a woman you like don't you" said Kagura. "Your flattered Sango or Kagome would of slapped me a long time ago" said Miroku. Kagura went over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I'm not Sango or Kagome I am one who adores you" said Kagura. Miroku almost let his jaw drop. Kagura put her lips to Miroku's lips. He was shocked of a split second but kissed back. He licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth. His tongue played with her tongue. Kagura broke the kiss. Miroku took her hand. "Kagura will you do me the honor of bearing me a child" he asked. Kagura was so happy. "Yes I would but first I want to be free from Naraku" she said. "Than I will wait until you are free from him and I will do anything to free you from him" said Miroku. Kagura kissed him again so fast he didn't have time to react. He quickly came to and returned the kiss. "Kagura you took long enough I'm coming now" said a male voice. Kagura broke the kiss and pushed Miroku. "Naraku is coming and I don't want to kill him to kill you go please" said Kagura. Miroku quickly kissed Kagura and took off running. He took off so fast that he forgot his staff. Naraku walked into the clearing. "You've taken to long" he said. Kagura got out of the water and seen Miroku's staff. She stood in front of the staff and got dressed. "Ok I'm ready to go" she said. "What are you hiding" said Naraku. "Nothing" said Kagura. "I know your hiding something from me I am like your father so I know when you are lying" said Naraku. Kagura moved reviling the staff. He picked up the staff. "This looks like the staff of the monk that I cursed with the wind tunnel" said Naraku. "You love that monk don't you" said Naraku. Kagura did her best not to tell Naraku. "Tell me or I will make his wind tunnel grow bigger and suck him in like I did his father than I will do with you as I please and I won't be very nice" said Naraku. Kagura fell to the ground and started crying. "Yes it belongs to monk Miroku" she said. "Why was he here" snapped Naraku so cold that Kanna and Kagura flinched. "He was here because we love each other and I want to have his kids if it is possible" cried Kagura. Naraku got an evil idea and smiled. Kagura or Kanna didn't like that smile. Naraku took him and his girls back to the castel. He put Kagura in the dungeon locked up in chains. "I will finely get the jewel shards from Inuyasha by the way this dungeon is filled with myasma" said Naraku as he walked away. I don't know who to spell that so if you know please tell me how kindly.

Miroku walked into the hut and seen Sango and Bankotsu. He smiled at them and went to his corner and went to sleep not caring about anything but his love Kagura.

"Kanna come here" said Naraku. "Yes master" said Kanna as she walked over to Naraku. "Show me Inuyasha" he said. She nodded and showed Inuyasha. What he is sleeping with that female wolf he thought. "Show me the demon slayer" he said. Kanna brought up Sango sleeping and cuddled to Bankotsu. So Bankotsu is out of the group and is now with Sango that will really help me he thought. "Show Kaguras love Miroku" Kanna brought up Miroku sleeping with a smile on his face. I will wipe that smile off his face soon thought Naraku. "Now show me Sesshoumaru" he said with a smile. "I'm sorry master but I can't I can't locate him" said Kanna. "What about that girl Kagome" he said wondering why Kanna couldn't find Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry master but I can't find her either" said Kanna. Naraku nodded not under standing why them two couldn't be located. "Master may I know what you have in store for my sister Kagura" asked Kanna. "It's simple I will give Kagura her freedom if Miroku gives me all their jewel shards but if not she will die" said Naraku. Kanna bowed and walked away. She went to her room. "Mirror show me where Kagome and Sesshoumaru are" said Kanna to her mirror. The mirror showed a well and Kagome sleeping with Sesshoumaru in some strange room. "Mirror who do I get to Miroku" she asked. The mirror showed her the way. "Mirror how do I get to Kagome and Sesshoumaru" she asked. The mirror spoke "The only way you can get to Kagome and Sesshoumaru is by going threw the bone eaters well but you need a jewel shard to get threw". Kanna nodded. I must tell Miroku and his friends thought Kanna. She waited until Naraku went to the basement to sleep and power his body up more. She wen to see Kagura. "Sister Kagura I'm going to let your monk know what father has planned for you and him and I am also going to tell Kagome and Sesshoumaru do you still have that jewel shard" asked Kanna. "Yes it's in my room in my jewelry box" said Kagura. "Sister take this it will take you to where you need to go" said Kagura as she pulled out a feather and threw to Kanna. Kanna was about to walk away until Kagura stopped her. "Sister I want you to give this to Miroku and tell him I love him and I may never get to have his child but tell him not to give up the jewel shards for a low life like me" said Kagura as she handed her fan to Kanna. Kanna nodded and left for Kaguras room. She went in and grabbed the jewel shard and put it in her kimono. She grabbed her mirror and went out side. She quickly got to Kaede's hut. She waked in and seen Miroku sleeping in his corner. Kanna went up to his "Miroku wake up" she said as she shook him. He opened his eyes and jumped up. "What are you doing here" he shouted so loud it woke up everyone in the hut. "Miroku what is all the yelling about" asked Sango as she got up. "I have something really important to tell all of you" said Kanna. Ever one was up. Kaede started a fire as everyone sat around it. "So what is so important that you woke us up" said Miroku. "I need you all to save my sister Kagura" said Kanna. "Kagura what is wrong with her" said Miroku. "Naraku found out that you seen Kagura at the hot spring because you left your staff there and he knows that you two love each other and want to have children together so know he is going to use her to make you give him all your jewel shards and if he don't get them he will kill Kagura" said Kanna. She pulled out Kagura's fan. "My sister said keep the jewel shard don't give them up for a low life like her and she wants you to have her fan" said Kanna as she handed it to Miroku. He took it and pulled it close to him and started to cry. Kanna showed Kagura in her mirror. She handed it to Miroku. "Have one last talk to my sister" she said. "My love are you alright" ha said. "Yes I'm am but soon Naraku will kill me, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a child I wish I could, the dungeon I'm in is filled with myasma and slowly it is killing me, when I'm gone please take care of my little sister because if Naraku finds out she did this she will die and she has a long life to live, and also I love you and your friends like you were all family Good-bye my love" said Kagura before she passed out. Miroku couldn't handle it he burst out crying. Sango went over to him and put her arms around him. He cried on her shoulder. Bankotsu knew he needed a shoulder to cry on so he let Sango comfort him. "I know where Kagome and Sesshoumaru are and I'm going to see them I will be back soon" said Kanna. She grabbed her mirror and went out side. Before Shippo could stop her she was gone. She quickly got to the well and looked down into it. I hope this works she thought as she jumped in. The blue light passed as she was on the other side. She climbed out of the well. Sesshoumaru knew someone was out side. He got up waking Kagome in the process. "Love what is it" she asked. "I smell Naraku" he said as he grabbed his sword. Kanna appeared in the window. "Kagome I have something important to tell you" said Kanna. Kagome went and opened the window. "Love lower your weapon" said Kagome. Sesshoumaru lowered his weapon. Kagome sat Kanna in her chair. "Now how did you get here" asked Kagome. "My sister Kagura had one shard ana that is how I got here but never mind that I need you to help my sister" said Kanna. "Why what's wrong with Kagura" asked Kagome still tired. " Naraku found out that my sister and Miroku love each other and want to have children" said Kanna. "Miroku loves Kagura" said Kagome shocked. "I only found out to day too but Naraku is going to use Kagura to get the jewel from you and if you don't give it to him he will kill my sister" said Kanna with tears in her eyes. Kanna showed Kagome and Sesshoumaru how Kagura looked. "There is myasma in there and it is slowly killing her" said Kanna as she began to cry. Kagome picked her up as she cried. "Shhhhhhhh I won't let him kill her" said Kagome. About an hour later the cries stopped. Kagome looked down. Kanna has fallen asleep. Kagome laid her on the bed. She went to the closet and grabbed a single air bed, a sheet, a blanket, and a pillow. She went back to her room. When she walked back into the room. Sesshoumaru had Kanna in her arms. He rocked her back and forth slowly. Kagome aired up the bed and made it for Kanna. Sesshoumaru laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Kagome laid back down. Sesshoumaru went to the window to shut it. He looked at the sky and yawned. Good we still have like 7 hours until the sun comes up he thought as he shut the window. He climbed back into bed and fell asleep as soon as he had Kagome in his arms. This was the best slept he had in years.

The next morning Kagome was the first up. She climbed out of bed trying not to wake Sesshoumaru or Kanna. She grabbed her robe and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. What should I make she thought as she looked in the fridge. She grabbed the milk and eggs. She got out the bread, cinnamon, and vanilla. I will make french toast but I need more than just french toast she thought as she looked in the fridge again. She grabbed the bacon and sausage. She put all the indents together. She separated the bacon and cut the sausage. She had every thing cooking. She used two pans for the french toast to get it done quicker. She made four pieces for her and Sesshoumaru and two pieces for Kanna. She finished the french toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. She set the table for three. Kagome went up to her room and got white socks, a blue gean skirt, a matching black spaghetti strapped shirt, and matching black undergarments. She also got out some blue geans, a pair of boxers, a black muscle shirt, a pair of socks, and a pair of shoes. Sesshoumaru pulled his arms closer but didn't fell his Kagome. He opened his eyes and seen Kagome getting dressed by her desk. Her back was turned to Sesshoumaru. When she turned around Sesshoumaru shut his eyes so Kagome would think he was still asleep. She went over to him and kissed him on the lips quickly. He opened his eyes again. "Good morning love" said Kagome. She turned around to wake up Kanna but was pulled down on to her bed. Sesshoumaru got over her. "That is all I get a quick good morning kiss" he said. "And what more do you want for more of a morning kiss" she asked. Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips. He licked her bottom wanting in her mouth. She gave him what he wanted. He tongue played with tongue. He taste so good I hope I can control my self because Kanna is here it would be different if she wasn't here thought Kagome. If his mouth taste this good I wonder how good the rest of him will taste I hope I will find out soon thought Kagome as she broke the kiss. Sesshoumaru heard her thought and smiled. "You will find out soon enough all you need to do is wait until we get to my home" he whispered in her ear. Can he hear my thoughts Kagome asked her self.

Yes I can and if you really consternate you will be able to here mine

So we can talk in our minds so noone will here what we say but us

We can do much more that talk

Kagome blushed knowing what he meant. "Love there is some clothes on my chair for you because I would like to got to the mall today" said Kagome as she tried to sit up. Sesshoumaru stood up. "Take them and go change in the bathroom so I can get Kanna up and put something cute on her and when your done please go sit down at the table but don't start eating" said Kagome as she got up. Sesshoumaru grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Kagome went over to Kanna. She lightly shook Kanna. "Kanna get up so we can eat breakfast" said Kagome. Kanna starred a bit before opening her eyes. Kanna sat up and looked around. "Kagome where am I" she asked. "You are at my home 500 years from your home" said Kagome. "Now I remember where I am and what I'm doing here" said Kanna. She went to grab her mirror but her stomach grumbled in hunger. Kagome went into her closet and got out a purity blue sun dress that had flowers on it, children under garments for girls, and a pair of matching shoes. "Kanna I want you to where this today" said Kagome as she showed Kanna the dress. Kanna was looking at the mirror. Kagome looked over her shoulder into the mirror. Naraku was talking to Kagura and hitting her. "Kanna can you bring sound on that" asked Kagome. Kanna nodded than Kagome could here what Naraku was saying to kagura. "If you don't tell me where Kanna went I will kill you" he said. "You can kill me but than you will never get the jewel shards and my love will kill" said Kagura. Than they heard a snapping sound like a whip and a scream. "Fine than I think I will hurt him a different way by taking what he wants to take from you your virginity" said Naraku. "Tell him where I'm at" said Kanna. Should I tell him if I do Kanna is dead but if I don't he will hurt me thought Kagura. Kanna closed her eyes and talked to Kagura.

Sister Kagura tell him that I'm with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and he can't get me where we are because I'm 500 years in the future where Kagome lives

No because he will want me to tell him why and than I would have to tell him and than he would want to know who to get threw to the well and than I will have to tell him or he will rape me

Tell him that you don't know how I got threw the well

I will do that

I will be watching you

"Kanna is some where you can't get her like you did me" said Kagura. "Where is she that I can't get her" said Naraku. "She is with Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome in a place you can't get her." said Kagura with a smile. "Where" said Naraku. "She is 500 years in the future where Kagome lives" said Kagura. "And how did she get there" asked Naraku. "I don't know all she told me is that she is going to Sesshoumaru and Kagome nothing more" said Kagura not letting him get her down. "Well I will increase the myasma in this room until you tell how she got there" said Naraku. He knocked Kagura unconscious. "Kagome can you catch my body and keep watching in the mirror" asked Kanna. "Why" asked Kagome. Kanna didn't answer she closed her eyes and her body was about to fall and hit the ground until Kagome caught her. Kagome watched in the mirror as Kagura raised her head "Master Naraku it is I Kanna, I'm am in Kagome's time and I will not tell you how I got here and if you rape my sister I will kill you my self" said Kanna threw Kagura. "She has told me many times that she loves the monk and I'm happy for her so don't ruin it for her" said Kanna. "You have a lot of guts to talk to me that way I made you I'm your father" said Naraku. "You also created Kagura and she is my sister so if you rape her you raped your own daughter" said Kanna. "But it won't matter because noone can stop me" said Naraku. "What is my sister the only one you can get, you don't know what love is and if you rape her you will be nothing because your that lame that you can't get your own woman" said Kanna. "Kagura is to low for me to touch that way but I will to hurt her and that monk" said Naraku. "If you soil her you will never have a chance to get the shards from Kagome" said Kanna. "Why do you say this" said Naraku. "Because if soil her you will be killed be the monk so you will never have a chance to get the shards" said Kanna. "So if you were smart you would not dare to loose the shards" said Kanna. "You got a point but you have a week" said Naraku. "No we will be there when we get there and remove the myasma from the room because if she is dead she will be no use to you" said Kanna. "Fine but I will get what I want" said Naraku as he took off. Kanna opened her eyes. "I saved her life and virginity for now" said Kanna. "Now I can relax for a little bit" said Kanna as she stood up. "Well lets get this on you" said Kagome as Kanna put her mirror on Kagome's desk. She took off her dress. Kagome handed the underwear. Kanna looked at them. Kagome told her how to put them on. Kanna nodded and put them on. Kagome handed her the bra. She just looked at the bra. Kagome grabbed it and put it on here and hooked up the bra. Kanna just stood there. Kagome put the dress on Kanna. The dress went just above her knees. Kagome sat her down in the chair and grabbed her brush. She pulled up Kanna's hair into a cute ponytail. She put the shoes on Kanna. "There now lets go eat I bet Sesshoumaru is jetting tired of waiting for us" said Kagome as she put on her high heels. Kagome left the room followed by Kanna. Kagome entered the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru sitting at the head of the table. "Are you ladies done" said Sesshoumaru as Kagome stepped out of the way to show off Kanna. "Kanna you are very, very beautiful in that dress and with your hair like that" said Sesshoumaru. Kanna smiled and looked at the ground blushing. Kagome and Kanna sat down to eat their breakfast. Kagome served Kanna first.

I'm serving her first because she is a child and in my family the kids are always served first

That is very understandable it was the same way when I was younger and I do the same to Rin I make sure the servants serve Rin before me

Kagome smiled and served Sesshoumaru than her self. Kanna just looked at her food but didn't touch it. "Kanna go head and eat" said Sesshoumaru. "No not yet" said Kanna. "Why won't you eat yet because when we are going to the mall" said Kagome. "Because if I eat before Naraku was done I got whipped or worse" said Kanna. "What was the worse than getting whipped" asked Kagome. "I don't want to talk about" said Kanna. "Don't tell me that he" started Kagome. "No he would lock me up and keep me there for months with no food or water, I couldn't even sleep because if I did he would know, and once he was going to do the worse thing he ever could do but I begged him not to so I got three months in that room" said Kanna. "Kanna you don't have to worry Naraku is not here any more and you will never go back to him" said Kagome. Kanna lightened up and began to eat. The all eat their breakfast. When they were done Kanna picked up all the plates. "Kanna I can do that" said Kagome. "I'm use to doing it so please let me" said Kanna. Kagome nodded and let her do the dishes. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome and walked to the front room. Kagome followed him. He pulled her into his arms. " You like begging close" said Kagome. "Yes and I don't want Kanna to hear me" said Sesshoumaru. "What don't you want her to hear" said Kagome. "I have an idea Kanna will come live with us Rin needs a new play mate" said Sesshoumaru. Kagome hugged him and kissed him all over his face. "Am I interrupting anything" asked Kanna from the doorway. Kagome looked at her. "No your not we were just talking" said Kagome as shew grabbed her purse. She grabbed the keys to her car. Yes she has a lances and a car cuz I wanted it that way. Kagome opened the door for Kanna. She buckled Kanna up and got in the front seat. Sesshoumaru got in the passenger seat. Kagome went down the drive way and pulled out on the street. She was driving the speed limit of 45 mph. Sesshoumaru stuck his head out the window. His dog instances took over. He stuck his tongue out like a dog. Kagome seen him and laughed. "Love you might want to get back in here" said Kagome as she pulled into the mall parking lot. She parked close to the mall. Kagome got out and unbuckled Kanna. They all walked to the mall door. "Love I'm going to take Kanna to Claris" said Kagome as she took Kanna's hand. Kagome and Kanna went to Claris followed by Sesshoumaru. "Umm excuse can I see that neckless" said Kagome. The clerk handed Kagome the neckless. Kagome put it on Kanna. "What do you think" she asked Sesshoumaru as Kanna showed him the neckless. "I think it looks very beautiful" said Sesshoumaru. Kanna smiled and blushed a bit. Her sprit was lifting and she was getting more color in her skin. Kagome took it off Kanna than seen one that had two parts. It had a heart and key. It said you hold the key to my heart. "Let me see those ones" she said pointing to the heat and key. "I want these three" said Kagome as she pulled out some money. "Ok that will be $25.50" said the clerk. Kagome gave her $30.00. The clerk gave Kagome beck $1.50. "She was putting the money in her wallet but noticed something was wrong. She figured it out in her head. "Hey you owe me $3.00 still" said Kagome. "How do you figure" said the clerk. "It costed $25.50 and I gave you 30.00 so I get $4.50 back" said Kagome. The clerk grumbled and gave her the rest of the money. Kagome walked out. She stopped and


End file.
